Wearable Homes
Wearable Homes is the third stage of Stories of Legend sub-chapter 46, Singularityville. This stage introduces a new enemy, UltraBaaBaa. Battleground *Those Guys and Trolly Blogger appear as peons. *After 10 seconds, J.K Bun Bun will appear. *10 seconds later, a single UltraBaaBaa is spawned. *Once 50 seconds have passed, Brollows begin spawning. **At first, they spawn every 10 seconds. **After 100 seconds have passed, the Brollows' spawn rate is increased to one Brollow every 8.3 seconds. **After 140 seconds have passed, the Brollows' spawn rate is increased to one Brollow every 6.7 seconds. Strategies Line Up #1 Uber carry? (no rich cat) M.Mohawk M.Eraser Octopus Fishman Thaumaturge Maglev Catophone iCat (Cosmo) (Windy) Maglev when the first trolly hits your base, then continuous summon octopus, thaumaturge, fishman, icat, and meat shields. Maglev as necessary for trollys, the enemy will be right at the base. When Sheep is close, one catophone will take it down. Fishmen will kill the Bun Bun, and summon a Cosmo to finish the stage off. Cosmo cleans up all brollows, but is probably replaceable. Windy was in my lineup, but never got played. Line Up #2 Row #1: Paranormal Activity Combo + Kendo Cat + Swimmer Cat Row #2: Manic Cat, Manic Wall, Jiangshi Cat (or 3 meat shields of your choice) + Cameraman Cat & Octopus Cat When the first trolly blogger reaches your base start spawning Cameraman + Octopus slowly and add in Swimmer Cat behind your meat shields when JK arrives. Do your best to stall and do some damage while UltraBaaBaa approaches. When he hits your front line spawn a single Kendo Cat who will one shot him. After this point keep up the Cameraman and Octopus spam, adding in Swimmer whenever you have the money. Shouldn't have any problems from there on out. Strategy #3: 4-Star Lineup: So-Ran Cat (30), Necro-Dancer Cat (30+11), Kasa Jizo (50), Skelecat (42), Hyper Mr. (30), Li’l Mohawk Cat (30+16), Jiangshi Cat (33+9), Sanzo Cat (32+10), Cameraman Cat (48+16), Awakened Ururun (40) The first 5 cats are unused other than So-Ran Cat, as they are used to make 2 Research UP (Sm) combos and a Cat Cannon Start UP (M) combo. Also, any medium Cannon start combo can be used, this one just had an extra meatshield in it. Cannon: Breakerblast (18, absolutely necessary) Sanzo also has a LV 3 Weaken, and it doesn’t help much, but the Cameraman’s Critical could. Summon some meatshields, a Sanzo, some Cameramen. Summon a max of 5 or 6 Sanzo. Fire the cannon at the Baa Baa. If you miss, restart. Having a higher level Breakerblast could prevent this. If all goes well, the proper spamming of meatshields and Cameramen will kill J.K. Bun Bun before too long. Also, if the Brollows kill your stack of Sanzo, summon in a few more, but only if J.K. is still alive. Ururun is here just to speed up the process of destroying the base, as she’s too expensive to summon in before J.K. dies. You could also summon Necro-Dancer to freeze J.K., if you wanna. Just don’t summon too many... (Strategy by GreyMeister) Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s00045-03.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 46 Levels